


I Saw Daddy Kissing Santa Claus

by AshenPebbles



Series: A Very Merry Drarry Christmas [22]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Humor, M/M, Not Epilogue Compliant, a very merry drarry christmas, but I'm not, day twenty-two of twenty-five, draco has a snowglobe collection, i should probably go to sleep, which is inspired by my mom's own snowglobe collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28258860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshenPebbles/pseuds/AshenPebbles
Summary: day twenty two- scorpius and teddy stay up in an attempt to catch santa claus, what they catch instead is their parents snogging
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Very Merry Drarry Christmas [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035774
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	I Saw Daddy Kissing Santa Claus

**Author's Note:**

> day twenty-two of twenty-five in a very merry drarry christmas, a collection of christmas/winter themed drarry one shots by me

It was Christmas Eve, which of course meant that Santa Claus would be coming tonight to drop off presents. Because of this Scorpius and Teddy were even more excitable than usual, both boys practically bouncing off the walls with excitement. The boys wanted to stay up and wait for Santa to arrive, so they could meet him and talk to him, unfortunately their parents had said that they had to go to bed though. But that didn’t stop Teddy and Scorpius.

While Harry and Draco Malfoy-Potter were cleaning up from dinner in the kitchen, laughing and joking the entire time, Teddy and Scorpius sat in the living room- forming a plan. “Okay,” started Teddy,” so we go to bed like they say, but don’t actually fall asleep. And then, we wait until Daddy and Papa go to bed. Once we know they’re asleep we can sneak back out a wait for Santa.”

Scorpius nodded in agreement, his excitement evident in his expression. They went over the plan a couple more times to make sure they got it, these types of things were hard for kids, but were finally ready to start their plan for a Santa Stakeout. 

As promised, Draco and Harry sent their sons to bed that night around ten o’clock, before returning downstairs for a little time together. All the while Teddy and Scorpius lay silently in their beds, waiting and listening for the sounds of footsteps leading into their parents bedroom. The two boys waited in silence for a long while, but eventually they heard their parents bedroom door close. 

Which of course meant that phase one: pretend to be asleep, was complete. Now all they had to do was wait a bit longer to make sure that the two men were asleep. They waited about twenty more minutes before deciding that their parents were bound to be asleep by then. Both boys immediately jumped out of their beds and creeped their way downstairs, both anxious to see Santa. 

Of course they had found the perfect stakeout spot earlier that day, so they headed straight for it. Their hiding place was under the long, white table cloth that covered a table in the Malfoy-Potter-Lupin household living room. The table was covered entirely in Draco’s very expensive snowglobe collection, a collection that grew each year as his mother, Narcissa, always bought the man at least one new snowglobe every Christmas. 

The two boys quickly and carefully got under the table, and arranged the table cloth so that it kept them hidden for the most part, but also gave them an opportunity to see Santa when he came. “How long do we wait?” asked Scorpius from his post beside Teddy.

“I don’t know,” replied the older boy with a shrug, “however long it takes for Santa to get here.”

Scorpius frowned at his brother’s answer, but didn’t push it. The boys remained hidden under the table for a long time, neither thought that Santa would take this long to arrive. But sure enough, they did hear noises approaching the living room. It was Santa! They were both sure of it, after all who else would it be? It was nearly two in the morning, and both Daddy and Papa were still asleep upstairs. 

The two boys waited with bated breaths as they heard the noises getting closer, as they heard Santa getting closer. But as the source of the noise made its way into the living room, the boys quickly discovered that it wasn’t Santa who’d been making those noises and coming into the living room. No, in came Harry and Draco Malfoy-Potter, connected at the mouth as they made their way to the sofa, which they collapsed on upon arrival. 

Harry could be heard trying to say something to Draco, something about “Please, need to get… It’s in- oh that’s good- the closet...” but Draco seemed to ignore his husband’s hushed whispers and continued his pursuit of kissing Harry wherever he could reach. 

As for Teddy and Scorpius, neither could quite comprehend what they were seeing, and both boys continued to stare in shock for a few moments, unsure of what to say. But finally the silence was broken by Scorpius’ shout of, “Ew, gross!”, which immediately broke apart Harry and Draco.

The two men whipped their heads in the direction of the shout, and saw two heads poking out from the folds of a tablecloth. “What are you two doing there?” asked Draco sternly, his eyes narrowing at the two boys.

“Uh…” started Teddy, his eyes wide in slight fear, “this isn’t the bathroom,” he said lamely.

“Upstairs,” said Draco, “now.”

The two boys nodded and immediately crawled out from under the tablecloth and rushed up the stairs before jumping into their own beds, pulling the covers far above their heads. On second thought, maybe trying to stay up to see Santa was a bad idea

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! if you'd like to see more of my work, stay tuned for day twenty-three!


End file.
